


Out of this World

by Puppet_in_the_Corner



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Chuck Lives, Chuck is sappy and introspective, Chuck is very unamused with this, M/M, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Suspiciously Specific Denials, Tentacles, and it involves tentacles, i dont really have any excuse for this, jokey allusions to mpreg, super cracky, there is sex, things that glow blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppet_in_the_Corner/pseuds/Puppet_in_the_Corner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh turns out to be an alien. Go figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're from a whole other world

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO EXCUSE

 

Raleigh puts a firm hand to Chuck’s chest, keeping him from further divesting the older man of his clothing as they sit on Raleigh’s too tiny bed. He looks hesitant, almost frightened in a way, something that gives Chuck further pause because goddamnit he wants those pants off.

 

“Look, before we go any further, there’s… something I need to tell you.” Chuck makes a face at that, and he mentally prepares himself for whatever horror story Raleigh’s about to tell him. He’s been with people who were often hesitant to get down to some quick and dirty stress relief, but he’s not exactly sure what Raleigh fucking Becket would have to be nervous about.

 

“What, you ain’t clean? Should have known that having all those jaeger flies hanging off of you back then can’t have been good.” He snarks, but Raleigh just has a confused expression on his face at that, his stupid perfect brows furrowing together.

 

“What? No, I just… here, showing you would be easier.” The hand is taken away from Chuck’s chest, and instead trails down to the buttons on his pants, past his stupid belt buckle that isn’t even on correctly. The look Chuck gives the other man is very unimpressed, because if Raleigh wanted to make a show of it he didn’t need to be so melodramatic about it.

 

Chuck can’t stop the bored words he drawls as Raleigh slowly unbuttons his pants, privately thinking that he would have much rather done that himself.

 

“Okay, so you’ve obviously got something weird going on with your-JESUS CHRIST.”

  
  


\-----

  
  


“I didn’t think you would faint.”  Raleigh says, handing Chuck an ice pack for where he clocked his skull when he passed out. Chuck shoots him a poisonous glare, snatching the ice pack with more force than probably necessary, only feeling a small pang of regret at the hurt look on Raleigh’s face.

 

“Yeah, well, I didn’t think you were hiding a quintuple amputeed octopus in there.” Chuck is sort of impressed with himself over the ingenuity of that one, because it’s sort of very apt.

 

Raleigh’s dick wasn’t really a dick. More like a mass of terrifying tentacles from Geiszler’s deepest fantasies. The biggest one of which split into three, because why the fuck not, right?

  
  
  


It’s another thirty minutes of hasty explaining before Chuck feels like he’s got a handle on it. The explanation, not Raleigh’s tentadick.

 

“So… You are… from outer space.” He says slowly, eyeing the older pilot’s crotch unabashedly, the ice pack still clutched to his head.

 

“My mom was, yeah.” A space nomad, apparently, from a species that went to other planets and were able to  _blend in_  with the native species. Fucking weird is more like it. When it really came down to it, the nitty gritty was entirely unimportant, because Raleigh’s dick was pronged with tentacles and glowed. And it didn’t look so much like a dick as much as it did something a Kaiju would have.

 

Not entirely unlike something Geiszler would probably cream his pants over. Which, Chuck thinks warily, he should probably check on, because while he doubts that Raleigh and the scientist would have gotten together to pull some practical joke on him, it's still something that Newt would probably try at least  _once._

 

Though why Raleigh would agree to staple kaiju parts to his bits is beyond anything Chuck could imagine.

 

“So you’re an alien.” Chuck says again, nonplussed. Something that sounds suspiciously like  _goddamnit, Chuck,_  escapes the other man before he speaks up again.

 

“Well, my  _mom_  was.” He repeats.

 

“Which makes you half alien.” Raleigh wipes a hand over his face, a long suffering sigh leaving his lips.

 

“Yeah, I guess, just- Chuck, listen, it’s not that big of a deal.” He’s got a pinched look on his face, as if trying to explain to a five year old. Rather, a five year old would probably have an easier time digesting this shit. Chuck scoffs, tossing the ice pack onto the bed between them.

 

“ _Not that big of a deal_? Mate, your cock splits into three and has tentacles, and I don’t know what else you’ve got hiding under that lumpy sweater of yours.” Chuck shoots a knowing look at Raleigh’s unclothed torso; aside from the old scars from years ago, it looks like any other porn worthy male body, but, fuck,  _aliens_. He could have like, a  _carapace_  or something on the outside that covered all his weird inside parts.

 

“I’m still half human! Just because I’ve got tentacles in places most people don’t and a prehensile tongue doesn’t make me any different than you!” His voices raises just enough in volume to make Chuck pause, his eyes moving from Raleigh’s crotch to his mouth, one brow raised.

 

“...Prehensile tongue?” Chuck voices, unable to hide the hint of curiosity in his tone. The older pilot covers his mouth almost self consciously, looking away for a moment before their eyes meet again.

 

“I could show you later if you want-” Raleigh starts, almost shy, in a way that Chuck finds far too endearing for someone who’s cock splits into three and fucking  _glows._

 

He should probably stop thinking about that, but it’s too weird. And somewhat fascinating.

 

“No, no, that’s fine, I’m… I’m good for now.” Chuck waves him off, but the fact of the matter is, he is curious now.

 

An awkward silence falls between them, Raleigh shuffling around for his previously discarded hideous cable knit sweater that he’s so fond of and Chuck sort of just staring at him without any shame, before he decides to break the silent air.

 

“I knew your love of tacky, lumpy sweaters couldn’t possibly be of this earth.”

 

“I was born _on earth_ , Chuck.” The way Raleigh says it seems as though he’s had to tell loads of people that, and Chuck wonders, mind far away and suddenly weirdly possessive,  _who else knows about Raleigh’s tentadick?_ Did Stacker know? Did  _Mako_  know? Mako had to know, they’d drifted together, but then again, there were things that Chuck had purposely blocked from his dad’s side of drift, so he supposed it possible to miss things like that. After all, it’s not like people assumed their drift partners had tentacles and purposely searched for that shit through the neutral connection.

 

Whatever, it wasn’t like he was gonna walk up to Mako and ask  _Hey, did you know that Raleigh has tentacles down on his bits? Pretty strange, huh?_

 

“Yeah, well, your three livers seem to disagree on that.”

 

“I only have two livers.”

 

“Oh, well,  _only two_ , that’s comforting. Helps out drinking the trainees under the table?” Comes the breezy response.

 

“And the Russians, too.” Raleigh says, almost embarassed. He’s looking away now, seeming more like the ashamed puppy dog he is, rather than the tentacled alien Chuck had recently learned he was.

 

“I… I should go.” Raleigh starts, suddenly, getting up and making for the door.

 

“What? Why? Where are you going?” He doesn’t even comment that this is Raleigh’s room, standing up and making after him.

 

“You seem to not really be into it-” He doesn’t get the chance to finish, because just then Chuck takes his hands into his own, staring him directly in the eyes.

 

“Who says I’m not into it?” Raleigh just gives him a  _look_ , and he quickly reiterates.

 

“Look, if we’re gonna be… anything to each other, we’re gonna damn well be…” He struggles to find the words, because he hates how his dad and Mako have been teasing him these past few months; him and Raleigh dancing around one another, getting called boyfriends jokingly, to the point where Chuck is realizing he likes the idea of Raleigh being his boyfriend.

 

Chuck is perhaps realizing he may be turning into a huge sap, but fuck it, they saved the goddamn world.

 

“...Boyfriends.” He can’t stop the trill in his heart when Raleigh’s eyes light up like the damn sun at his words, before continuing, “You just have to give me some times to adjust to the... extra bits.” And he ducks his head down for a moment, giving Raleigh’s crotch another quick glance before meeting the other man’s gaze again.

 

“You’re really okay with it?” Christ, Raleigh looks like someone just gave him a puppy, he’s so hopeful looking it breaks Chuck’s heart.

 

“Look, mate, I got into a giant robot and fought against equally giant monsters, I think I can handle whatever you’ve got hiding in your underoos.” Raleigh’s eyes, crinkled at the edges and frosted blue, shine at him like beacons, and Chuck can’t stop himself from reaching forward and pulling the other man into a soft kiss. It’s nice, as far as kisses go, a promise more than anything else. Chuck pulls Raleigh back onto the bed with him, even though the moment’s gone a little, but he figures cuddling isn’t too far out of the question.

 

“Just remember to give me ample warning,” He says idly, letting the other man cuddle into his shoulder. Raleigh makes a sound of assent, moving himself into a more comfortable position.

 

“Like, don’t cut me open after we get down to it and lay eggs in me, alright?” That gets him a nice sock to the shoulder, though he can feel Raleigh’s chuckles deep in his chest at that.

 

“Oh my god are you five? We don’t even lay eggs. Stop being weird.” The way he says it makes Chuck slightly suspicious, but he lets it go because now he has his arms full of (slightly tentacled) blond puppy, and he’d much rather think on that.

 

A more comfortable silences falls around them now, and Chuck can nearly feel himself doze off before another question finds it’s way to his lips. It falls out before he can think about it and stop himself.

 

“So your brother, too, yeah?” He murmurs quietly, and he feels Raleigh shuffle further into his arms, as though hiding.

 

“Well, yeah, we’re from the same parents.” Raleigh responds, moving his head up so Chuck can see his eyes again. He seems to be mulling over something, worrying at his bottom lip in a way that makes Chuck feel all gooey and stupid inside (even stupider for thinking of it in terms like that, what is he, a 10 year old boy?).

  
  


“I think about it sometimes, you know.” Chuck could imagine, being the only two people like them around, how alone they must have felt, “We… our insides aren’t like yours. We… we had ways of getting past the radar when we entered the academy, but…” He hides his face in Chuck’s shoulder again, though Chuck can hear what he says next, and it’s like a damn pickaxe to his heart.

 

“Is it fucked up that sometimes, I’m glad they didn’t find his body? They would have found out we were different, and they would have cut him open into tiny little pieces, trying to figure out what he was.” Chuck doesn’t say anything, just holds him, lets him hide his face from the world that would cut open and dissect it’s hero if it had the chance.

 

They just sit like that for a while, before Chuck can feel Raleigh’s breathing even out, and lets himself fall into a light sleep.

  
  
  


\---

 

Chuck’s been staring at his blue jello for ten minutes when his dad joins him in the mostly empty mess hall for lunch. He makes a noncommittal sound when Herc sits down, gazing intently at the neon blue colored food, as if it could tell him the secrets of the universe. Herc sighs, loudly, specifically to gather his attention, probably, though that’s something Chuck has gotten used to ignoring better and better over the years.

 

When he finally turns to his dad, done with staring at his jello (it tastes awful, anyway), Herc sends him a wry grin. Next to him, Max barks happily, and Herc tosses a piece of leftover meat from Chuck’s tray to him.

 

“You and Raleigh finally figured things out?” Chuck shoots the older man a dark look, which Herc just returns with a blank smile. They’d eventually untangled themselves from one another, refreshed, and the small kiss to the corner of his mouth Raleigh had given him was still a warm reminder in his head, but he didn’t need to tell his  _dad_  that.

 

“What, don’t tell me there were bets on us getting it on, because  _we didn’t_ , I was a complete gentleman.” Herc snorts at the word  _gentlemen._

 

“So your boyfriend has tentacles on his cock, there are worse things in life. The world’s not ending, go take some time off, enjoy it.” Chuck’s eyes near bug out of his skull, both at what Herc actually says and how bluntly he says it.

 

_“DAD_ _.”_  He nearly yells, before remembering himself and where they are; the mess is mostly empty, people still filtering in to the newly reinstated Shatterdome in Sydney.

 

“How do you even know about that?” He whispers furiously, ducking his head down after looking around to make sure no one’s within eavesdropping range. Herc just smiles wanly, a knowing look in his eyes, something that suddenly fills Chuck with absolute fear.

 

It reminds Chuck, his mind suddenly manic, of the time when his dad tried to sit him down give him the  _talk_ _,_  something that instead turned into a long, meandering tale involving Uncle Scott, Stacker Pentecost, Tamsin Sevier, and a boatload of tequila during Fleet week.

 

Never again.

 

“Manila. Manila was a strange time for us all.” Herc has a strange, far away look on his face then, one that looks almost nostalgic, and Chuck nearly chokes on his fucking drink because  _no fucking way_. Chuck doesn’t even have time to gather his thoughts because Herc has already launched into another brain breaking segment.

 

“Look, son, all’s I’m saying is don’t knock it till you try it.” And then his dad claps a firm hand on his back, nodding at him as he gathers up Max’s leash, before standing up and walking off. Before he wanders away too far, however, he leans back over and whispers “You’ll really like the tongue.” into his ear, leaving Chuck and his jello in abject horror.

 

Which is how Raleigh finds him, an hour later, staring at his jello like he’d been turned to stone by Medusa’s gaze. Or sexual advice from a parent, whichever came first.

 

“You okay?”

 

“You didn’t fuck my dad back in Manila, did you?” He hates how desperate his voice sounds when he rounds on Raleigh, coming to life again from his self imposed purgatory, possibly a little crazy eyed as well. Raleigh’s face twists into an absolutely perplexed expression, before realization dawns on him.

 

If there’s one thing Chuck has always been assuredly king of, it’s making sure he never sees his dad’s conquests in the drift. After having witnessed both his own conception and birth, he’d long ago decided  _over my dead fucking body I’m ever seeing this shite again._

 

“What? No, I didn’t fuck your dad.” The relief on his face is nearly palpable as he heaves a loud sigh.

 

“Oh thank god.” Raleigh smirks, then, new words already spilling out of from his lips.

 

“Yancy, though, he was all over Herc-” And the relief on Chuck’s face vanishes and is exchanged with absolute horror.

 

“FUCK OFF.”

 

Chuck swears he’s never talking to either of them  _ever again._

  
  


\---

 

Of course, this turns out to be a fucking lie, because he finds himself tangled up in Raleigh all over again not too long after.

 

They’re working their way up (is what Chuck tells himself, Raleigh just sighs and calls him a baby) to  _heavier stuff_  when Chuck realizes he may have made a mistake. Chuck likes to think he’s good at kissing, even better at kissing people, but Raleigh’s  _tongue_ …

 

It’s freakishly long and Chuck doesn’t even want to gather a guess as to how he hides it, because it suddenly turns from pink to fucking kaiju blue (Raleigh gives him a very unimpressed look since Chuck’s started calling his tongue and cock  _Kaiju dick_  and  _Kaiju tongue_  respectively), but Raleigh’s kept it from getting too weird too quickly.

 

“Jesus christ, mate, try not to stick the entire thing down my throat. I dunno about  _you,_  but I still have a gag reflex.” One that he’s been  _working on,_ okay, but then Raleigh’s freakishly long tongue (that only looks like a normal tongue until he does something weird that Chuck definitely still doesn’t fully understand, and then  _it too splits into three_ ) pokes out from his lips endearingly, and he seriously doubts his own mental fortitude in that moment. Fuck if anyone can blame him, he’s curious as all hell.

 

“We can always work on that,” Raleigh says breezily, a promise if Chuck ever heard one. And one that also kind of scares him, but, well. Raleigh’s also promised a blowjob (rather eagerly, in a way that makes Chuck believe that he legitimately enjoys it) that Chuck is actually hesitant to take him up on, and the fact that he  _thinks_ _about_  accepting a blowjob from  _Raleigh Becket_  really speaks volumes about their relationship right now.

 

Raleigh being an alien, half alien, whatever, that’s fine. Chuck’s cool with that. But it’s so far out of what he’s normally used to that it’s taking a little while for his brain to catch up with everything. And, yeah, that tongue so far is  _ace_  (something that Chuck promises he is never bringing up to his dad ever because no), but it’s still  _just_  similar enough to kaiju parts and colorings that it still gives him pause every so often.

 

It’s interesting, he thinks, that because of this they’re taking it slow, and while normally Chuck would dive into a relationship like this hard and fast, he realizes he’s enjoying it better this way. Discovering things about Raleigh that he didn’t think he’d ever find out normally, taking the time to really enjoy the other man's presence and what makes him who he is.

 

If Chuck were more honest with himself, he’d probably just already admit he was in love with the other man, tentacles and all, but as he’d resolutely locked that part of himself away for years of drifting with his dad, well, they’d cross that bridge when they got there.

 

It’s only after about an hour of more making out and heavy petting that Chuck learns something new, when he takes a momentary trip to the bathroom and catches sight of himself in the mirror, doing a double take when he takes in the state of his lips.

 

_“Raleigh,_ _why is my tongue glowing blue.”_  A tiny bit of it peeks out from over the edge of his lips, but it’s his tongue that looks like a damn glowstick right now. It looks like he’d spent all day sucking on bright blue popsicles, albeit he didn’t know what kind would make it fucking glow in the dark. It’s not a harsh glow, thankfully, but it’s enough to make him  _fucking notice._

 

Raleigh has the decency to look slightly ashamed, a small  _oops_  leaving his lips, which are also pulled into a small smile. In the dimly lit room Raleigh’s own glowing tongue is a more obvious beacon, but Chuck’s more just concerned with the fact he was apparently sucking face with a blue lolly.

 

“It’ll go away soon, I promise, it’s not permanent or anything-”

 

_“Raleigh.”_

  
It doesn’t stop him jumping back in bed with the other man, but Raleigh definitely gets a hard pillow to the face for that. Fucker.


	2. I'm blue daba dee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot more jumbled than I'd hoped it would be, but here it is for now. I'm not 100% pleased with this but ehhhh.

 

Dating an alien ( _half-alien, Chuck_ , is Raleigh’s beleaguered correction every time he mentions it) is not as weird as he originally thought it would be. Raleigh is still fundamentally _Raleigh_ ; so what if he turns into a damn night-light under the bed covers? He still wakes up disgustingly early in the morning and makes Chuck pancakes or waffles or something else horribly domestic that fills Chuck with sappy feelings. Chuck refuses to acknowledge that this is basically what his boyfriend (because that’s what they are now, he thinks, clamping down on the warm feeling in his chest) had been telling him from the start.

 

Still, there are other… adjustments to be had. Like the knowledge that his dad definitely tumbled in bed with alien cock five years prior; that he now knows this makes him eternally glad that they don’t have to drift anymore, because he doesn’t think he could stop his brain from meandering after that particular rabbit.

 

There’s also the fact that Raleigh has more than just a long tongue and a tentadick.

 

The first time Chuck had been gently prodded awake by the long tendrils that poked out from the base of Raleigh’s back, he’d nearly had a heart attack. There were only two of them, functioning as extra arms if needed, but it was still something he’d have liked a little _warning_ about. They’d had to have a long conversation about _personal space_ and _please keep your body parts to yourself when I’m sleeping because oh my god._ Apparently, the back tendrils were more for _accessibility,_ whatever the fuck that meant, and weren’t generally used as an erogenous area, but Chuck knew that Raleigh certainly wasn’t against him lightly stroking them. _That_ was something that definitely got him riled up, though the extra tentacles still sort of made Chuck hesitate.

 

It’s a learning period for the both of them, filled with more than a few arguments here and there that are usually easily deflated. But the fact that Chuck is willing to put himself through it is… it’s new. He feels almost _responsible_ , for being privy to this sort of thing. The rest of the PPDC _couldn’t_ be informed, minus a few choice individuals.

 

It leads him down a particularly winding trail of self doubt that has him wondering _who knows._ He suddenly feels fear creep up his spine at any of the scientists, particularly Geizsler, getting anywhere near Raleigh. If his dad knew, Stacker also might have known. Tendo was a maybe.

 

He hasn’t gathered up the courage to ask that particular question to Mako, because she _has_ to know.

 

She should. Probably.

 

Regardless, Chuck isn’t sure as shit going to be the one to ask her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Did you know that Raleigh was an alien?”

 

Fuck, _nevermind._

 

Mako doesn’t even get the chance to sit down with her plate of food before he springs the question on her, already cursing himself for such idiocy. To her credit, the incredulous look she throws at him is swiftly wiped off her face, replaced by a serene expression once she gathers her bearings.

 

“I know all that I need to know.” She replies airily, seating herself across from him. He’s not sure what the word for alien is in Japanese, but he’s fairly certain she gets his point.

 

“So you know that…” and here he gestures downward, and her face twists into a slight grimace, a light blush staining her cheeks, confirming his suspicions.

 

“That is not something I _needed_ to know, Chuck.” But now she knew anyway, probably because of the Drift. Chuck had to hand it to her, she’d probably held an excellent poker face after they’d first drifted. Whatever, most of the weird tentacle porn came from Japan _anyway._

 

Maybe the first failed Drift had been because she’d seen a little _too_ much, but Chuck doesn’t really want to pursue that train of thought.

 

“Right, of course.” He coughs, clearing his throat. “Well… How about that.” He clearly hadn’t thought this through in the _slightest._

 

“How about what.” She says flatly, raising a brow.

 

“Just… you know what, nevermind. I’m not even sure where I was going with this. I just needed to know who else _knows,_ because I...” He trails off, worry painting his tone in a way that anyone listening in would probably find incredibly out of character for him.

 

“Chuck…” There’s a sudden note of sympathy in her tone, “Raleigh is very good at hiding it. You should not worry so much about him.” Fuck, double fuck, he hates how she’s so _good_ at picking at what’s bothering him. She’d been good at it back at the academy when they could barely understand each other, and she’s still good at it now. Something she’d learned from Stacker, probably.

 

“But the fact that you worry is cute.” She smiles at the frown on his face. “He is not just another fling to you, and I can see that.”

 

She was also _right_ , which was another thing he hated acknowledging. He’d had his fair share of flings, the obsession with wanting to be the best at anything he put his mind to overtaking any desire to hold a meaningful relationship for longer than week.

 

That they’d been together for nearly a month and still hadn’t actually _done_ anything aside from very heavy kissing, so perhaps that was a testament to it so far, though Chuck realized that a _month_ wasn’t very long in the grand scheme of things.

 

But he’d like to make it even longer.

 

There’s probably a dopey ass look on his face that gives Mako even more ammunition against him, and before he can say anything to regain his instead Tendo unceremoniously drops his plate between them, jolting the two of them in surprise.

 

“So what’s got you two gossiping and looking so pleased today?” Tendo’s cat grin immediately dissipates Chuck’s good mood, and whatever idiotic smile was probably gracing his features turns into a scowl.

 

“Nothing that concerns you, Elvis.”

 

“Really? It wouldn’t happen to do anything with that dayglow you were sporting the other week?” The blush that sprouts on Chuck’s face can be described as nothing less than _inferno,_ and Tendo’s grin just widens, his expression becoming a full out leer, the _jackpot_ all but popping up above his head.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone that your tastes veer on the side of _slightly extraterrestrial._ Might wanna try wiping your mouth better next time. _”_ Chuck can’t help the hand that raises to his lips, suddenly self conscious before realization dawns upon him.

 

So, Tendo knew. Of course he knew. He knew fucking everything.

 

“Does Raleigh know you call him that?” He blurts in response, a little more incensed now but probably giving a too much away.

 

“Believe me, Chuckles, it’s a little more subtle than whatever _you_ probably called him at first.” Chuck has to avert his eyes to keep the surge of guilt filling them from Tendo’s gaze.

 

“Either way,” Tendo waves his hand noncommittally, “You two crazy kids be good, yeah?” And he very pointedly gives Chuck a _look_ that can’t be mistaken for anything other than protective. Mako sighs next to him, but there’s a fond smile on her face that he doesn’t want to admit puts a different type of warmth in his chest.

 

“A little late for the shovel talk, eh, mate?” Tendo rolls his eyes dramatically.

 

“He’s already beaten the shit out of you once, and his tongue is strong enough to bend a rebar into a delicate pretzel, I don’t really need to threaten you to get the point across. But,” and Tendo’s grin turns nearly feral, “I could make your life pretty miserable if you want me to.” Chuck’s brain sticks to second thing Tendo said, however.

 

“It’s strong enough to _what?”_ Mako seems less surprised, and has to hide a small laugh behind hands, and Tendo nods sagely.

 

“Back at the Icebox we’d get _really_ bored in between drops, and, well, you know, one game we played was _what can you break this time?”_ His smile turns fond and maybe a little nostalgic, enough where it sends a sharp pang to Chuck’s heart, _“_ Yancy was better at more _delicate_ things, butRaleigh usually won. _”_

 

Chuck can’t keep his eyebrows from raising up to his hairline. Fucking seppos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Raleigh gets down on his knees in front of the bed, after pushing him down onto it, Chuck can’t stop the thrill of desire stirring in his cock. Raleigh looks so _earnest_ and pleased with himself, nuzzling his cheek into one Chuck’s thighs, breath ghosting over his crotch. It’s the moment of truth, he thinks, letting himself be manhandled. He mentally sends a small prayer of thanks to Mako taking Max off his hands for the night, because having his dog underfoot at this time was a thought he didn’t feel like entertaining.

 

“Please, let me.”

 

Excruciatingly slowly, the buckle on his belt comes undone, soon followed by the zipper on his pants before Raleigh pulls them down, staring at his prize with a pleased look on his face. Chuck’s already half hard in his underwear, but the hooded look in Raleigh’s eyes when he reaches forward to palm him through his boxers is near enough to send him into a spiral of desire. Chuck groans at that, Raleigh’s fingers ghosting along the edge of his dick through the fabric, before dipping into his fingers into Chuck’s boxers to pull them down at a glacial pace.

 

There’s a teasing look in Raleigh’s eyes then that Chuck doesn’t strictly _like_ , mostly because that’s a dangerous way for someone who’s got a prehensile tongue to look at you, especially when that look changes to one of _hunger_ when they’ve got their eyes on your dick. _Especially_ not when Chuck hasn’t forgotten Tendo’s words from earlier, but he trusts Raleigh to know better.

 

Hopefully.

 

When Raleigh actually gets his hands one Chuck’s cock, he pets it lightly, fingers playing with his foreskin just enough to get Chuck’s breath to hitch as he resists the urge to run his hands through the head of hair before him. Raleigh fingers the tip, his own breath coming out in heavy pants, as if he’s working himself up while lovingly stroking Chuck’s cock. He certainly _looks_ like he’s enjoying himself far too much already, a small grin on his face and cheeks tinged red. Chuck had asked, once, why he blushed red when so much of him was _blue_ , but Raleigh had just shaken his head and said “Some things should be left a mystery.”, which, he figured, was just a way for Raleigh to say _I have no fucking clue._

 

That Raleigh bled red like the rest of them, but his _saliva_ and other body fluids were _blue_ was something that Chuck was cautiously curious about, but that was another question for another day when he wasn’t about to have a blue long tongue wrapped around his junk.

 

The tip of his tongue pokes out playfully, and any nervousness Chuck feels near dissipates in that moment. Raleigh licks a long, wet stripe up the shaft of his cock, his tongue then wrapping right around the head. The sight of Raleigh’s tongue out like that, curled around the tip like it’s a goddamn lollipop make it impossible for him to not crack a grin at that.

 

“It’s not exactly a lolly, mate.” Raleigh just grins at him even wider, eyes glittering with mischief.

 

“But it tastes so _good.”_ Chuck has to keep himself from snorting with laughing because that would definitely not be terribly sexy.

 

“You practice this a lot then?” Chuck can’t stop the words before they leave his lips, maybe a little more snarky than he’d meant for them to come out. He’d thought of it, a few times, how much _experience_ Raleigh had; if he’d been so secretive for so long, he couldn’t have really _hidden_ certain things-

 

The grin Raleigh shoots at him is far more smug than he has any right to be.

 

“On myself.” While the visual of that is short circuiting Chuck’s mind (because he _would_ be able to), Raleigh’s tongue slowly dips out and wraps itself around the length of him, encompassing him in a wet, warm grip that has his mouth gasping out the most incoherent of words that could barely count as english. The texture is not the same as a regular human tongue, as Chuck’s previously learned; it’s got a different sense of friction that has him scrambling to grab onto the edge of bed while Raleigh smirks around him, lips not even near the tip yet. Asshole.

 

“ _Shit,_ Raleigh, I-” The grip Raleigh’s blue tongue has on his cock tightens _just_ so, enough where it’s teetering between just slightly painful and fucking _amazing._ Chuck hasn’t had the opportunity to really _see_ how long it is, but Raleigh seems to be measuring out the length of him with his tongue and then some, the pronged tip dipping down even _further_ after a moment to fondle his balls.

 

All the while, Raleigh’s lips still aren’t even wrapped around his dick. How is he supposed to compete with _that?_

 

“You gonna m-move or what?” His voice stutters, one hand reaching out to card through Raleigh’s hair. Raleigh just meets his gaze with a very unimpressed gleam in his eyes, and he takes a _painfully_ slow draw down the length of Chuck’s dick.

 

“How is there even _room_ in your mouth-” Chuck’s words cut off when Raleigh’s lips finally touch the tip of him, an echo of an open mouthed kiss to the head of his cock. Raleigh’s tongue does an odd little _twist,_ possibly getting a better _grip_ on him (and really, that’s not a word Chuck would have normally associated with a blowjob), receding slightly back into his mouth before extending out again. At this point Raleigh’s slowly swallowing him down, going at a consistent pace until his nose is nearly at the base of Chuck’s cock. The pronged tips of his tongue continue to play with Chuck’s balls, squeezing hard enough to be slightly painful, before his tongue complete retracts past his bottom lip.

 

Now Raleigh’s got him completely sheathed in his mouth, down his throat, and it’s been a while since Chuck has been with someone who can deepthroat him like this. Raleigh hums around him happy, both hands splaying his thighs apart to get a better angle, fingers ghosting across his pale skin and leaving goosebumps behind.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, you’re so good, you’re doing _really good-”_ He’s babbling now and he knows it, both hands gripping Raleigh’s hair in a way that’s probably painful. His cock just feels so _good_ , Raleigh’s warm heat surrounding him, his head bobbing up and down. Chuck can still feel the tongue wrapping itself around him, not as deep as before but still just as pleasurable.

 

“Just like that, just like…”

 

Raleigh takes a deep breath through his nose, swallowing down a moan that’s close to bubbling out of his mouth, his throat clenching around Chuck. With how hard Raleigh is gagging around him, Chuck figures it’ll be worth it if his dick is stained blue.

 

He really didn’t stand a chance, however, from the way Raleigh’s lips looked stretched around him to the sinful noises he was making, and Chuck barely manages to grit out a warning before he’s coming, gasping gibberish as he empties himself down down Raleigh’s throat.

 

Raleigh swallows it all down, letting him spend himself, tongue twitching around his cock before he’s completely empty.

 

It takes Chuck a few moments to regain his bearings, panting as he watches Raleigh’s tongue poke out past his lips. He feels fucking _drained._

 

“ _Jesus christ,_ Raleigh…” He’s breathing hard, fingers caressing a flushed cheek. Raleigh just shoots a pleased, blinding smile at him; he looks way too pleased with himself, resting his chin on Chuck’s thigh, completely blissed out. The real brain breaker is when Raleigh licks his lips, searching for any leftover come that he may have missed. As if he would have _missed_ any, he’d had Chuck _all the way_ down his damn throat.

 

“I’d reciprocate, but, well…” He sends a reproachful look at Raleigh’s crotch, unsure of how he’d even _go_ about that, but he just gets a sheepish grin in return.

 

“Um, you don’t really need to, I already…” Raleigh shifts on his knees, looking slightly uncomfortable. “I guess I get a little too into it; my tongue can be, uh, really sensitive sometimes. It’s a little embarrassing, I guess.”

 

Chuck still feels kind of bad about that, finally sitting up and helping Raleigh to his feet, pulling him close enough to lay a soft kiss to his stomach. Thankfully the tendrils coming out of his back are apparently sated and not in the mood to harass Chuck at the moment.

 

“Coming in my pants like I’m a teenager again, jeez.” Raleigh gives a goodnatured chuckle, and Chuck can feel the vibrations of his abdomen as he does so.

 

“How about we both wash up? I’m gonna have to make sure my cock doesn’t glow for two days.” Raleigh flushes a rather fetching shade of red while letting himself be led to Chuck’s cramped bathroom.

 

“I already apologized for that.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As it turns out, it only glows for _one_ day, but that’s still one day too long for Chuck.

 

“So, uhm, is that, uh, normal?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Elvis.” Chuck is _not_ going to rise to the bait; he’d grabbed one of Raleigh’s ill fitting belts, and realized too late that on top of _not_ fitting Raleigh, they were just terrible fits in general. The buckle was basically broken and therefore useless, and it was doing little to hide the muted glow emanating from his crotch. He’d attempted to scrub himself pink before whatever the fuck was wrong with Raleigh’s mouth dyed his damn dick blue, but it seemed to be all for naught, because the next morning he’d still had a light glow emanating from under his trousers.

 

He was just going to refuse to acknowledge the fact that the glow from his dick was happening at all. The glare he was throwing Raleigh’s way didn’t help.

 

Raleigh just sends him an apologetic smile, cowering into his mashed potatoes.

 

At least in the light of the mess hall, it wasn’t so readily apparent. But sitting down seemed to have the very counter intuitive issue of casting a shadow over his lower half, resulting in the light glow being even _more_ obvious. He should have worn a thicker pair of pants, jesus christ.

 

The thing with his tongue had only lasted a couple days, and they had been making out for _significantly_ longer than Chuck had lasted when Raleigh’s mouth had been _on_ him.

 

“I’ve heard that,” Tendo begins, twirling a fork in his hand, “from a very reliable source, that herbal soaps are pretty good at getting those blue stains out.” Chuck doesn’t want to _think_ about that, about who this mysterious _reliable_ source may be, but the part of his brain that is a 13 year old thinks it might rhyme with _Jerk Dansen._

 

“Don’t know what to do about the glow, though.” The two of them turn their heads back towards Raleigh, who looks like he wants to slink away in shame.

 

Fucker.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The glow does go away the day after, thankfully. The herbal soap also works at getting the worst of the stains off his skin, but Chuck realizes that realistically, if this relationship is going to last, then he’s just going to always have some sort of blue stain on himself.

 

He figures he can live with that; he just has to figure out what to do about the _glowing._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Consider this _another_ apology for the whole glowing thing.” Chuck’s too busy trying to figure out the logistics of stroking Raleigh’s cock to really take note of it, but eventually running a single finger down the side of the… shaft seems to work just fine. They’re both already naked, having shucked off their clothes as quickly as possible and then tripping over them in an attempt to make a mad dash over to the bed. It takes a moment of scrambling to try and grasp the lowest point of the shaft, right at the base where it splits apart, and the tendrils curve back down and caress his the top of his hand almost lovingly.

 

It looks really damn silly, but all the whines and gasps he’s wringing out of Raleigh seem to mean that it’s working.

 

“I feel like I’m shaking hands with it.” He blurts out stupidly, nearly facepalming after realizing what he’s just said. Not sexy at all, Hansen.

 

“P-please don’t say that-” Raleigh sounds like he’s about to _laugh_ , but the flushed look on his face tells Chuck enough that he’s more than okay with it.

 

“Just prep me, please?” The hand gently slapping away his fingers from Raleigh’s cock are a slight surprise, but Chuck’s already reaching for the lube with his other hand anyway.

 

“Impatient, are we?” Raleigh just pouts at him, but whatever he’s about to say melts into a loud moan when Chuck pushes in one slicked up finger to his entrance, followed by a second.

 

“Pretty loose already, hm?” He’s up to the knuckle with two fingers, stretching maybe a little too roughly. Raleigh chuckles, leaning up as much as he can to plant a wet kiss at the corner of Chuck’s mouth.

 

“I wanted to be ready for you.” And if that didn’t make his already rock hard cock even harder, watching Raleigh writhe under his touch was just as good. It’s a little sappy, and probably very lame, but Chuck can’t keep the arousal from gripping tight at every word Raleigh utters.

 

After a few moments of thrusting in and out, he inserts a third, followed by a fourth, also maybe a little too quickly, but the rim of Raleigh’s hole looks far too delightful stretched around his fingers.

 

In the back of his mind, Chuck feels like he moves maybe a little too quickly, a little too roughly; he’d normally drag this sort of thing out as long as possible, but he feels so _weak_ faced with Raleigh’s sweating and panting body. Especially as Raleigh eggs him on.

 

 

Fisting at his cock, slowly pushing the cockhead into the firm ring of muscle, listening to Raleigh take a deep breath and exhale to ground himself, he finds himself wrapped within Raleigh’s tight, hot heat. He manages a few experimental thrusts, pulling out deeper and then pushing in further each time, taking in Raleigh’s sweat soaked body as he spreads his thighs apart.

 

And then there’s something _poking_ his hip.

 

“W-what was that?” Raleigh has the nerve to look _cheeky_ , that asshole, even as Chuck presses deep into him. The sudden _prod_ however, has him stuttering in his movements, suddenly unsure, even with his cock sheathed to the hilt within Raleigh’s warm, tight heat.

 

“What, you’re acting like you’ve never been fucked in the ass while fucking someone in the ass.” That Raleigh even gets this sentence out in one go is impressive, but it’s followed by a long moan as Chuck shoves into him harshly, more than a little irritated.

 

“ _Raleigh.”_ He doesn’t like how _desperate_ he sounds there, Raleigh’s secondary tentacles groping around his waist as he plants both arms onto the bed on either side of Raleigh’s head.

 

“I p-promise it will feel good and that I’m not going to impregnate you with a thousand eggs or whatever.” Raleigh all but whines out quickly, breath hitching as another _prod_ causes Chuck to involuntarily thrust into him again.

 

“Oh, so it would only be like one hundred, right?” He grinds out, glaring at the blue tendrils that are reaching back behind him. They feel slick, groping around his ass, and he notes the bottle of lube off to the side, cap off and leaking gel. Fucking sneaky little _shit._

 

“ _I_ can’t even get _you_ pregnant so s-stop freaking out about it!” It’s a very specific denial that really _still_ doesn’t make him feel any less anxious about the tendrils poking around his ass, though the pleading look on Raleigh’s face is enough to make him falter.

 

“Chuck, _please?”_

 

The tendrils are really not that _big_ , each one maybe about as thick as a finger with a somewhat fatter tip, but…

 

“Alright, but I’d like a little more warning next time.” He breathes out, mind made up; Raleigh’s face just _lights up_ the moment he hears _next time_ , and Chuck files that little bit of information away for later.

 

The moment his acquiescence is made obvious, Raleigh’s tendrils go from gentle prodding to immediately exploring his crease, dipping lower and lower. Cold slick trails down his back, and as strange as it feels, the moment one of them finds his entrance, following quickly by the other, he feels like he’s been punched in the chest.

 

“ _Christ,”_ He chokes out, thrusting into Raleigh again maybe a little too harshly. He has to remind himself to _relax,_ and he feels a tentacle lovingly caress one of his ass cheeks, as if comfortingly him. He can’t stop the blush from reaching the cheeks on his _face_ , however, and Raleigh just smiles at him encouragingly, face equally flushed, as one tentacle carefully breaches him, worming its way past the ring of muscle.

 

It’s not long before they’re both _literally_ wrapped up with one another, every movement Raleigh’s tendrils make after a few moments of trying to find his prostate causing him to jerk harshly into Raleigh’s body, leading into some bizarre cycle of them feeding into each other and off the energy between them.

 

The constant overstimulation is too much for the both of them, however and Chuck’s not surprised in the least when one of Raleigh’s tendrils strokes his prostate _just so_ , sending him jerking forward hard into the pliant body under him. It’s enough to send them both over the edge, and Raleigh cries out, hands buried in Chuck’s hair, his face tucked against a freckled shoulder. Mutely, Chuck feels the tendrils slowly pull out of him with an almost audible pop. A little... really weird, but he wouldn’t be adverse to doing it again.

 

Frankly, Chuck would normally feel a little embarrassed he hadn’t lasted very long, but he was a little too pleased with himself to care.

 

They just lay there for a good few minutes, before Chuck remembers that not only are they going to get sticky if they stay like this for too long, but he also doesn’t trust anything that comes out of Raleigh’s cock to not stain _everything blue._

 

It takes him another moment to realize something he’d missed initially.

 

“I… shit.” Chuck rises from the bed, moving towards the bathroom, cursing himself for his own stupidity.

 

“What are you- Oh.” Raleigh slurs, seeming to realize it a few moments after he does, fingers dancing over where Chuck’s come is leaking out of him; his own cock lies limp (or whatever Chuck would consider limp for something that can move on its own), and he looks like a right mess. The sight alone is hot enough that Chuck has to will it away before his cock starts stirring again.

 

“I hope there aren’t any long lasting repercussions there. I mean, I’m clean, you’re...” Chuck snarks at him before trailing off, returning from the bathroom with two damp and dry pieces of cloth and beginning to clean them both off. Confirming his suspicions, Raleigh already looks like someone poured a melted blue popsicle on his crotch and parts of his chest, so he starts there while trying to consolidate his own thoughts. It’s not as if anyone really knew if there were any weird alien STDs he could catch, because the only other person he’d known who had-

 

“Well…” Raleigh says, a lazy lull in his voice, and isn’t that interesting, that he’s so blissed out that his words are suffering for it. “Your dad and my brother-”

 

“Let’s not talk about that.” Chuck cuts him off quickly before he can continue on that life ruining train of thought, tossing the towels to the floor and slipping under the covers with him; Raleigh gleefully tucks himself again his chest, layering soft kisses down his neck.

 

“Mmm, thank you.” Raleigh is close to _purring_ he’s so pleased, voice languid and loose, and Chuck nuzzles against him, a satiated grin on his lips.

 

“No need to thank me, mate.”

 

“Well, I just… it means a lot to me, you know.” The next part is whispered so lightly that Chuck nearly misses it, and it makes his heart clench in his chest.

 

“You mean a lot to me.” He doesn’t know how to respond to such an _earnest_ thing; it’s such a _Raleigh_ thing, too, he thinks, feeling Raleigh’s breathing even out against his chest as he drifts off into sleep.

 

“Way to be cheesy, _Ra_ leigh.” He pauses, reaching over to brush a hand over soft, blond hair. But then he supposes he might as well sound cheesy too, murmuring calm, quiet words, whether or not Raleigh ends up hearing them at all.

 

“But you mean a lot to me, too. More than a lot, I’d say.”

 

It’s worth it, tentacles and all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually have a very schmoopy epilogue planned out for this, but it very definitively takes an mpreg route (I know, I'm trash, I don't even _like_ mpreg that much and I keep on doing this). It's actually not as weird as any of what I've written above would imply, because I'm a huge weenie and can't write anything terribly graphic (as you also saw above).

**Author's Note:**

> Come harass me on tumblr [here](http://happyasaghost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
